Pictures
by thatlanngirl
Summary: Strider/Jake smut - 'Jake swallowed and nibbled on his bottom lip...' - Taking pictures during sex probably isn't the best idea, unless the other is tied up.


**Homestuck – Strider/English – Pictures**

Jake swallowed and nibbled on his bottom lip with his buck teeth. His fingers twitched against his forearms behind his back. Sweat began to graze his brow and palms lightly, but there wasn't enough to roll down his skin. Not yet. He adjusted, settling in a kneeling position on the bed as he glanced at the poster covered wall before him. Familiar sets of eyes stared, almost coming to life on the plastic. Jake's back and shoulders tensed up, causing his fingers to tighten on his arms. He never realized how creepy those eyes were until he was kneeling on the bed with only a pair of shorts on, arms tucked behind his back, just waiting for another set of hands to touch him. It was like they were studying him, waiting to see how he reacted to this new form of sexual contact. Watching and waiting. Staring. Digging deeper into his soul to find out of this was really turning him on.

The eyes were so distracting that when a hand finally did touch his arms lightly, he jumped, a gasp leaving his mouth. "Relax," came the voice behind him, the thumb of the hand just brushing over his skin.

"I'm sorry," Jake said, tearing his eyes away from the poster to look down at the green bedding. The thumb took pause, a chin now resting on one of his shoulders.

"We don't have to do this."

"No, I already agreed to it," Jake said, "I'm just a bit nervous."

"Don't be. This is meant to be enjoyable."

Jake nodded lightly, a few black strands of hair falling into his vision now. The head on his shoulder lifted, that thumb rubbing against his arm as a piece of leather touched his wrist and forearm. The first belt. It looped around his arms, tightening enough to keep his arms without cutting off the circulation to his hands. The second belt touched his arms briefly before looping around his other wrist and forearm, tightening enough to match the hold. Once the hands responsible drifted away, Jake gave the belts a few good pulls. Secure. A shaky sigh left his mouth as he pulled his arms closer to his back. When the metal buckles came in contact with his bare back, he shivered.

Wurr. Click.

A light flashed behind him, showing his outline on the wall just for a moment. He blinked twice before turning his head back. The boy behind him was smirking, those ridiculous triangle sunglasses still on. In his hands was a small, red camera, lens out, shutter open. Click. Light flashed from the camera a second time. Jake let out a small groan and turned his head forward again, blinking a few times in order to get the small, odd colored dot to go away.

"What in devil fucking dickens are you doing?"

"Taking pictures."

"Put the camera awa- ah! Strider!"

A hand circled around Jake and groped him, his shorts keeping the hand from direct contact. He tensed, biting his bottom lip as he felt Strider's chest press up against his back. "Relax," Strider whispered, warm breath tickling Jake's ear as he spoke. Those fingers shifted over the fabric, pulling up slowly against Jake's cock. Jake let out a small whine, leaning back as he watched the hand unbutton his shorts and slip beneath the fabric. Finger tips drifted over the light array of hair before touching the base of Jake's cock. Then those fingers pulled away, feathering Jake's torso. A set of teeth nibbled on his ear lobe, the tongue coming out for the occasional lick. Jake let his eyes flutter closed, a small sigh escaping his lips. He eased, letting his body fall into Strider's as he just felt the hand dancing over his skin, and that mouth tease his ear lobe. A soft moan escaped Jake's lips.

Click.

The camera's flash lit up behind Jake's eye lids. Whatever state of bliss he felt was immediately gone, replaced with irritation as he opened his eyes, quickly spying the red electronic held up by Strider's other hand only inches from his face.

"Dammit, put the camera away." Silence hung between them. The mouth pulled away from his ear just before the camera flashed again. Jake ducked and pushed himself away from Strider, turning around and readying his leg to kick. Strider cocked an eyebrow at him, but a smirk remained planted on his face. "Seriously Strider, get rid of that thing."

"No."

"Then untie me."

"No."

"You are such a fucking douche, you know that?" Strider leaned in, one hand gripping Jake's drawn foot as he passed it. Soon Jake could feel Strider's hot breath against his lips, their faces mere centimeters apart. He could almost see past those black frames to those odd colored eyes beneath. His hands tightened into fists behind his back, his fingers lightly throbbing. Brow furrowed, biting his bottom lip, Jake was about ready to jerk his other leg back and plant it squarely on that smug face.

"If I'm not mistaken, you agreed to this."

"I didn't agree to the frigging pictures."

"Are you pussying out on me, Jake?"

"Dammit, don't talk to me like your auto responder does!" Jake struggled, attempting to pull his leg away as his arms yanked against the belts. "Untie me this instant!"

"I'm not done yet."

"I am!"

Just like that, Strider's mouth slipped away from Jake's, his lips moving to graze against Jake's untouched ear. Jake saw Strider's occupied hand move, placing the camera on the side table next to them. Then both of Strider's hands moved, one feathering Jake's chest to his upper arm while the other lingered against Jake's hip, thumb running over the skin lightly.

Jake closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. Just in and out, slowly and surely, he'd get through this. Then Strider bit harder just once and his breath hitched. When Strider's tongue traced over where those teeth once were, Jake couldn't help the soft whine that escaped. His body rocked back, arms now digging into the pillows. Slowly Strider's mouth moved, maneuvering down Jake's neck, nibbling and licking bits of flesh before reaching the collarbone. During the course of this, Jake relaxed, his lips opening just slightly as a light moan rolled from his mouth. When those lips lifted away from his collarbone, Jake opened his eyes, immediately catching Strider's face. Lips touched his lightly, but it only lasted a second.

"I thought you were done," Strider whispered.

"D-don't make me change my mind," Jake whined. Strider chuckled before those fingers finally moved. One hand drifted to a nipple, pinching and pressing it lightly while the other traced the center of Jake's torso, dancing over the muscled flesh before tracing over the fabric holding his cock in place. Before a moan could escape, Jake found his mouth covered with Strider's, the other man's tongue running over his lips. Jake opened his mouth only to start a tongue tussle. He leaned forward, attempting to gain leeway into Strider's mouth. Then the hand over his cock tightened. Jake gasped, Strider's tongue plundering his mouth with no hesitation.

A whine escaped Jake's lips as both of the hands moved, one slipping under Jake's shorts as the other slipped down Jake's back, dipping into the shorts to shift the material off his body. Jake shifted, allowing the material to slip away. Their kiss broke, Jake letting out a gasp as their mouths disconnected.

That's when Strider pulled away fully, fingers only grazing Jake's legs as he went. Jake opened his eyes, seeing Strider still fully clothes just staring at him, a very neutral expression on his face. Silence fell between them for a moment, making Jake swallow nervously. "What are you doing?" The question came out much softer than Jake meant it, causing him to bite his lip.

"Taking a picture in my mind."

Jake blinked once before he shifted, finding that gaze uncomfortable, but he stayed quiet for a moment, hoping that Strider would move soon enough. But Strider stayed put. Jake shifted again, clearing his throat lightly. "Why are you-"

"It's a long process."

Jake glared at him, which only got a smirk in return. Strider was making a note about that stupid camera, no doubt. Just a few more seconds of this and Jake was going to lose it. His body ached to be touched and the one who could fulfill that was staring at him, his hands too far away to even get a graze. Jake looked at the camera on the side table for a moment before he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Will you just take a picture with your frigging camera already?" Jake could hear the camera get picked up off the table as the device wurr to life. Jake glanced over to Strider in time to see the bright flash of the camera. He closed his eyes, a dot dancing around behind his eye lids.

In seconds, a pair of hands were on him again. The sudden contact make Jake jump and open his eyes. Strider placed one hand over Jake's cock, the other slipping against one thigh, thumb brushing against it lightly. Jake's hips moved in pace with Strider's hand, slow, easy. His eyes fluttered shut as he let out a shaky breath. Then, just as slowly, Strider's hand slipped to his base and something brushed over the tip of his cock.

Jake looked down and saw the shades gone, those orange eyes now burning into his soul, catching him off guard for a moment before he saw Strider's mouth shadowing over his cock's tip. Strider's tongue flick over his cock, causing Jake to gasp. Then his mouth dipped down over it, lips meeting finger tips in a full length capture. Jake moaned, rolling his head back as his eyes shut. As the mouth started up and down his cock, Jake starting moaning, whining, squirming in time. He leaned back, his arms falling deeper his the pillows as his black hair brushed against the head board. As Strider's head quickened in pace, so did Jake's whimpers and cries. "St-strider!"

Strider's response came as a low hum, which vibrated his cock slightly. Jake moaned loudly, feeling warmth build, pressure forming. He was nearly there. "I... I'm going to-" Strider hummed a second time and Jake lost it. With one last moan, Jake tilted his head back and came, white bliss spraying out of his cock and into Strider's mouth.

Jake leaned back and resting his head on the headboard as he took deep breaths in and out. His eyes closed fully. Sweat crawled along his brow and torso lightly. In that state, he barely noticed the flash of the camera from behind his eye lids, and he found himself too exhausted to care. He heard shuffling and fabric shifted around him. He hesitated a moment before opening his eyes. Then something drifting over his vision, blocking him from seeing everything but a familiar, white and orange t-shirt. "What in blazes are you doing now?" Jake asked, shaking his head a little to rid himself of the foreign fabric.

Strider didn't respond. Jake could hear more fabric shuffling, but he couldn't tell if that was Strider or the shirt on his head as he attempted to shake it off. Then he heard something different, like a drawer opening on a wooden cabinet. He paused, waiting to hear the sound again. Instead there was a light flick and just a tiny pop.

"What the devil is tha- aah!"

He was interrupted mid-sentence by something cold touching his skin, just above his cock. It spread, reaching past his cock to drip between his cock and ass. Then a hand reached, stopped the trail before it went to far.

Before Jake could protest, the shirt was yanked away and a pair of lips met his own. He took in the familiar face up close for just a second before closing his eyes. The hand on him meandered for a moment before going up, gathering the foreign liquid as it went. Then the hand circled around Jake's cock, drifting up and down, liquid warming with each movement. It was slow. Achingly slow. Jake whined into the kiss, his hips pushing up in an attempt to speed Strider up. It didn't help.

Far too soon, Strider drifted away. Jake whined again opening his eyes to see that blasted camera in Strider's hands. Then he saw Strider completely naked. It distracted him enough from words to get the click of the camera and the flash. Jake groaned, closing his eyes again. He heard the camera go back onto the side table before a shift of the bedding and a hand press lightly on his thigh.

"Just relax."

Jake paused, opened his eyes, and tried to ask why before a finger slipped carefully into his ass, warm liquid encased around it. He hissed at the sudden intrusion, his eyes closing at the oddness of the sensation. A pair of lips touched his chin lightly before breath tickled his lips and cheek. Then Strider's other hand returned to his cock, brushing against it lightly as that finger kept inside, moving slightly.

Then another finger pushed through. Jake whined, biting his bottom lip with his buck teeth. The hand on his cock moved, shifting in time with the fingers that spread out, moving in and out to stretch the ring of muscle. Then a tongue licked his lips softly. Jake opened his mouth, hot breath only escaping for a moment. The mouth took his, sharing warmth with warmth as those hands continued working, pumping, easing. Those movements of discomfort transformed into an odd arousal, those whines turning into moans against the lips against his. When the lips lifted, a few kisses touches his jaw line, the hands drifting away to land lightly on his hips, some fingers still with a touch of warm liquid between them.

Without a single word, Strider shifted and pushed inside with something larger than those two fingers. Jake could feel the head push through, the ring of muscle giving way to the intrusion. He gasped, pulling at the belts to grab onto Strider's shoulders, but the belts wouldn't give. A few more kisses lined his jaw, tracing down his neck to his collarbone as Strider's cock slipped fully in. Then one of those hands drifted away from his hip, tracing up Jake's cock with the lightest of touches. The other traced over Jake's torso, playing idly with one of his nipples as Strider slowly began to move, the hand on Jake's cock going in pace with the movements.

Jake's barrage of gasps, moans and whines went in time with each pump and thrust of Strider's hand and hips. Soon Strider increased in pace, the hand on Jake's nipple slipping away to his hip once again. Jake leaned forward, pulling on the belts, desperate to get his hands free as his head brushed against Strider's shoulder. Through his gasps and moans, he spoke. "Strider, I, mmn, I want to touch you." The hand on his hip slipped away, touching Jake's face and lightly tilting it up. Then a very heated kiss touched his lips, their combined breathing steaming up Jake's glasses. Strider ended the kiss, a light smirk on his flushed face.

"Too bad."

Strider's pace picked up again. Jake's arms pulled at the belts still as he moaned louder and louder with each passing second. He could hear Strider's voice, small grunts leaving his mouth with each trust. Then Strider's hand tightened lightly around him, the pace between the thrusts and the hand now differing as the hand slowed a bit. It didn't matter, Jake moved in motion with the trusts, gaining the added friction he needed to feel that warmth a second time. The pressure. This time, there was no warning. Instead, he cried out loudly, pulling back from Strider's shoulder as white liquid spewed from his cock. Strider was quick to follow, but Jake only felt him end when Strider leaned over him, his hot breath on his ear. Jake closed his eyes, letting himself fall into an odd state of bliss.

He felt Strider move over him, shifting a little. Jake didn't open his eyes, he didn't move. Then he heard a click and saw the flash from beneath his eye lids. He opened his eyes and saw that camera in Strider's hands again, but this time, the lens was close to his face. Jake blinked, attempting to look as irritated as possible. Strider smirked at him.

"Hurry up and undo these belts already," Jake said, sitting up a little to look past the camera to Strider's eyes. "I want to cuddle." Strider stared back at him for a moment before setting the camera aside and reaching behind Jake, his head resting on the other's shoulder as his hands worked to free the first belt. Jake buried his head into the crook of Strider's neck. The first belt falling away without much wait.

"About those pictures," Jake said, feeling those hands work against the other belt. "They're not going to be shown to anyone else, are they?"

"No," Strider answered, kissing Jake lightly on the cheek just as the second belt pulled away. Jake pulled his arms in front of him, rolling his shoulders slightly before wrapping his arms around Strider's shoulders, "Just Lalonde."

"If you show those pictures to anyone, I will shoot your dick off." Strider smirked, his arms circling around Jake's waist before he kissed Jake lightly on the lips.

"If you say so." Jake pulled back and glared at him, causing Strider to chuckle, "I won't show anyone. Except for you." Jake's face faltered, the blush on his face changing from exhaustion to embarrassment before he buried his face in the crook of Strider's neck a second time.

"You're a douche bag."

"I love you too."


End file.
